


Kissing Does Not Summon Big Mac Boxes

by icandrawamoth



Series: I'm Lovin' It Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan goes looking for Big Mac boxes, Courfeyrac distracts him, and Javert is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Does Not Summon Big Mac Boxes

The Big Mac boxes are never where they’re supposed to be. The inventory list says they should be in the last aisle of dry storage, but as Jehan slides the rolling shelves over, he doesn’t see them. There are the boxes for the quarter pounders, double quarter pounders, and fish filet, as they should be, but Macs, no.

Hoping against hope, he bends down to look among a huge stack of ten-nugget containers, when suddenly someone is pressing him against the wall. “Hey-!” he starts, pushing back.

“Quiet, it’s me!”

Jehan grins as Courfeyrac’s hand claps over his mouth. His boyfriend moves back, allowing him to stand before pressing in close again. “I don’t think-”

Courfeyrac ignores him, grabbing his head with both hands and planting his lips on Jehan’s. “I don’t care,” he mutters between kisses. “You were just looking so cute standing back here with your headset and spatula, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Jehan flushes at that. “But you’re supposed to be up front. What if there are customers?”

“The place has been dead all night, and, besides, Joly’s covering for me. Now stop fussing and try to enjoy this.”

Jehan gives in and wraps his arms around Courfeyrac’s waist and kisses back, thinking _What can a moment hurt?_ It is their downfall.

“Ahem!”

The two of them jump guiltily apart and turn, shamefaced. Of course it is Javert standing there, the sternest of their managers, and how could either of them have thought to try something like this when they both knew he was on duty tonight?

“Is there something the two of you are looking for back here that requires a kiss to summon?” he snipes.

Jehan drops his eyes, face flaming. How could he have been so stupid? Now he’s probably going to lose his job, and he won’t be able to pay for college, and no one else will hire him, and he’ll end up destitute on the street, and-

“What’s going on back here?”

That’s the other manager on duty, Valjean. Jehan sneaks a glance up, a tiny bit of hope kindling. Everyone knows Valjean is much more lenient. Not that he and Courfeyrac exactly deserve leniency, but he’s definitely going to take it if it’s offered.

Javert sneers. “I caught these two back here…canoodling rather than working.”

“It was my fault,” Courfeyrac pipes up, and even despite the situation, Jehan can’t help feeling a little giddy at his boyfriend’s chivalry. “I started it.”

“I see. Javert, have these two caused any trouble before?”

Javert sends a withering glare at Courfeyrac and opens his mouth, only to be cut off by Valjean.

“No. If I recall correctly, neither Courfeyrac nor Jehan have received any write-ups in the time they have worked here.”

Jehan tries to surreptitiously nudge Courfeyrac out of his scowling match with Javert. He’s come close to real trouble many times, Jehan knows, but never quite crossed the line. Courfeyrac likes to have fun, but he’s never inappropriate about it. He gets reprimanded and gets right back to work.

“Let them off with a warning, this time,” Valjean continues. “If you catch them neglecting their work again, then discipline them both.”

“That is unacceptable!” Javert thunders. “If we are soft on them now-”

“You have my full permission to take whatever actions necessary _if_ they misbehave again,” Valjean tells him, effectively ending the conversation. “Now, boys, that isn’t going to happen, is it?”

“No, sir,” they answer at the same time.

Just then, a beep sounds from the kitchen, signaling that there is an order to be filled. Jehan glances questioningly at the managers. Valjean nods at him. “Get back to work, both of you.”

Jehan hastily heads back to the kitchen, and Courfeyrac makes a break for the front counter. Javert is left in the storage area glaring after the three of them.


End file.
